


Weekend Visit

by FonzFan82



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meeting, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: Gunnar Newton and Carla Sanchez are back with different stories to share with us. This time, Carla is not a Sanchez like she was before. She married Gunnar, but would Wendy and Mark get confused that they didn't know she was under a new name? Carla also has news. What would it be? Find out!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot and sunny day. Gunnar Newton, in his twenties, looked at the kitchen stove. The time told him it was now 4:37 PM.

He sighed, pushing a bang or two from his face. He heard his wife, whose name is Carla. They’d been together for about three years in marriage, but had been a couple years before he proposed.

Carla came into the kitchen. She had just finished washing her hair. Then they kissed.”

“Hi, Carla.”

“Hi, Gunnar. How did it go today?” she asked when they finished kissing.

“It was fine. Hot out there.”

“Of course it is, honey. Any ideas what you want to go out to dinner?”

Earlier this afternoon, both of them had talked about going out tonight.

“How about Olive Garden?”

“I like that. Think we’ll see someone we know?” Carla asked.

“How am I supposed to answer that? We might not even see anyone.”

“You never know,” she told him.

“True. What time do you want to leave?”

“Would in an hour work?” she asked.

“That’s fine with me. Anytime would work. You look lovely today.”

“Thanks, Gunnar. I am happy that I am your wife.”

“Me, too. I want children, but I can’t be patient anymore.”

“I want some too. We just need to wait. We’ve been together three years now.”

Carla is in her thirties, so she is still young enough to have children. She and Gunnar had been friends for almost twenty years or so now.

Carla is no longer Sanchez. She is now Mrs. Carla Newton. Yes, she is still a librarian at the public library. He is a part – time country singer. When he isn’t doing that, he is a part – time editor for the newspaper here in Michigan.

“Have you heard from Marlene recently?” he asked.

Marlene Potsie is her older cousin. They are very close to each other like she is with him.

“We should have married a long time ago, Carla. We might not be the same age, but we do love each other.”

“True. I am only thirty – five now. You don’t catch up in age, sad to say.”

Gunnar is twenty – eight. From what she said is true. They don’t have any problems with age difference.

Since it is hot in June, today is only seventy – nine and they live in Michigan.

She decided now was a good idea she should put her makeup on.

They hugged once again before she left.

“What are you doing, sweetheart?”

“I’m going to put my makeup before we head out to the Olive Garden,” Carla answered.

“It’s a bit early for that. You look fine without makeup.”

“Thank you, Gunnar. You’re pretty handsome yourself. I do have something I want to share with you.”

“What’s the news?” Gunnar asked, taking his left arm away from her right.

“Marlene told me she has invited Wendy over for the weekend.”

“Who is she again?”

“Jay and Karen’s cousin.”

“I don’t think I remember her. Where does she live?”

“Here in Michigan. I heard she lives in a small town.”

“I don’t remember meeting her. Do you think she and Marlene are good friends?”

“She didn’t get very far. All she told me was that Wendy is seeing someone in her neighborhood.”

“You didn’t tell me the name of the place where Wendy is.”

“Biggs,” was the answer.

“I am not familiar with that area, but I know where it is.”

Gunnar and Carla live in Fort Wayne. They’d been there since 2014 when they lost contact with their old friends.

“I do remember Wendy and her friends in Hawaii when Jay Wonder was on tour that year.”

“I don’t think I was there when you visited with our friends.”

Gunnar is performing the music of his dreams, which is Hawaiian country music. He may not be a recording artist, but does it when a date and time is scheduled. Rest of the time is spent at the newspaper.

“I do have some news for you, but it can wait a bit longer.”

“Can’t you tell me now? There’s a lot of news out there. Is it worth a story for the paper to publish?”

“You’re not going to publish it at all. I don’t want the whole town to find out. Can you do me that favor and keep quiet about it?”

“I can try, but can’t promise anything. Does it have the president involved?”

He was just coming up with guesses, and she could see that.

“No. It doesn’t involve politics.”

“Good. I was only taking a guess.”

“I can tell. I’m going to put that makeup on and then we should be good to go when I’m done.”

She left for the master bedroom before he could say anything.

He waited about forty minutes until she returned. Carla was texting with Marlene when she finished with the bathroom. He decided to come in.

“Have you been in the bathroom this whole time?” Gunnar asked.

“No. I’ve been talking with Marlene. You ready to go?”

“Yes,” he answered.

“I don’t mind driving,” she told him.

“That’s fine with me. I shall be outside when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready now.”

He followed her to the front door as she locked behind them. That’s when they headed out for the Olive Garden.


	2. Chapter 2

Later during the next week, Carla had Marlene come for the weekend. Marlene was open for that weekend, so she had the chance to meet Carla at the airport.

“Marlene’s staying with us for the weekend. I hope that’s all right with you.”

“Of course it’s okay. Since she’s your cousin, you do what you want to do with that woman.”

“Thanks.”

He really didn’t care for Marlene, so this is why Gunnar told her that.

“I’m not sure what day she’s coming out to see us.”

“Whatever.”

He didn’t get along with Marlene, but Gunnar was stuck with her. At least it’s just the weekend, he could survive that. 

“How do you get in contact with Marlene?”

“By telephone. That’s how she wanted it.”

“Okay. She doesn’t need to stay at our house, even if it means just for the weekend.”

“You be nice to her, okay? Marlene isn’t a bad person with some like you and some people think she is.”

Gunnar could see that Carla was standing up for Marlene, but he thought it was only a game when it’s actually not. Carla yawned.

Marlene was excited to see that Carla was nice enough to let her stay for a while. At least the weekend isn’t that bad. It gave Carla and Marlene the chance to do what they would be doing for the two alone. Carla called Marlene back within an hour or two. She grew up with Marlene, and it gave them the time to bond.

“Hi, Marlene. This is Carla.”

“Hi, Carla. How are you?”

“I’m doing good. I invited you. I do have some news I’d like to share.”

“Does Gunnar know what the news is?”

“No, he doesn’t, Marlene. I’m not going to ruin the surprise for either of you. He’s here by me, but if I told him, it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“Why don’t you give me a little hint?”

“No hints, Coz.”

“Is it good news?” Marlene asked.

“That’s something I’m not telling you. Both you and Gunnar will try to guess what it could be, but it can take you a long time. No way the surprise will be ruined. Only my sister knows.”

Carla has only one sister, whose name happened to be Rose. The two of them get along and are very close to one another.

“What does Rose think of the news?” Marlene asked.

“I can’t tell you that either, Marlene. Like I just said, I don’t want to ruin it for you and Gunnar.”

“I’ll keep bugging you about it.”

“Good idea, but I don’t think you’ll get very far at all.”

“Let’s just wait and see. Speaking of Gunnar, is he at home?” Marlene asked.

“I thought you didn’t care for Gunnar,” Carla pointed out.

“I don’t, but I just want to say also hello.”

“He isn’t here. He’s now in town doing some grocery shopping,” answered Carla.

“Okay. I can handle that one. I’ll talk with him some other time.”

“I’ll tell him you asked about him.”

Carla had been Mrs. Gunnar Newton for about seven months, and she hasn’t screwed up since their wedding day.

“How is it going so far being Mrs. Newton?” Marlene asked.

“It’s wonderful, Marlene. I promised myself I would be the best wife that he’s ever had.”

“Has Gunnar married before or is this his only time?”

“This is the second time,” answered Carla.

“Curious. I’d love to have a boyfriend.”

“Marlene, when do you plan to stop hanging out with teenagers? You’re too old for them.”

“I know, but I like teenagers.”

What Marlene had just said is true.

“Just let me know the perfect day you choose to come out.”

“I will.”

Marlene lives in Detroit, and she’s happy where she is. Carla’s parents are both deceased, so there was no way her mother and father would know about Carla’s news. The two cousins talked for a while. After that, Marlene had some stuff to do.

“Bye, Marlene.”

“Bye, Carla.”


	3. Chapter 3

Marlene heard her phone ring in the next five minutes.

“Hello, this is Marlene speaking.”

“Hi, Marlene,” her cousin Rose said.

Rose is Carla’s older sister. Rose talks with her more than she does with Carla for some reason. Yes, Carla and Rose are very close to one another, but they haven’t talked in a while.

“Hello, Rose. It’s quite a surprise to hear your voice.”

“The same with you. I heard you’re going to be with her and Gunnar for the weekend.”

“That’s right, Rose. So that tells me you talked with Carla recently.”

“We sure did. She does know you and I talk most of the time, so it really doesn’t surprise her much at all.”

“Maybe you forgot Gunnar and I don’t get along very well.”

“Yes, I had forgotten. Thanks for reminding me.”

“No problem.”

“I just wanted to hear about your weekend visit with Carla and Gunnar when you return to Las Vegas.”

“I’m sure you will unless Carla tells you first.”

“This is why I’m calling. Carla invited me for the weekend also, so us three would catch up in person since it’s been a while.”

“Way too long, Rose. Life keeps us busy.”

“You’re right, Marlene. Do you plan to drive or fly for the weekend.”

“Drive. I’m planning to take my motorcycle with me.”

“I forgot you like motorcycles.”

“I was just about to start my laundry when you called, Rose.”

“I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

“Of course you’re not. Does this mean you’ll be staying at the house too?”

“Of course. I’m actually planning to leave early Friday morning. When do you plan to leave, Marlene?”

“Thursday afternoon. It should give me plenty of time to decide what clothes I should wear, even though it’s only for the weekend,” Marlene told her.

“It doesn’t hurt to bring extras. I’m like that too. I’m driving also. Not alone, though. I’m actually bringing a few friends of with me.”

“Are your friends staying with Carla and Gunnar too?”

“No. Carla doesn’t even know them or met. She’ll get the chance.”

“Where are they staying if not with Gunnar and Carla?”

“They will be staying at Marriott. They don’t like Holiday Inn Express.”

“Why not?”

“It just didn’t work for them. I don’t know their story about it, so it’s none of my business to ask.”

Marlene agreed. Yes, Marlene is going to her cousin’s place alone. She doesn’t actually have anyone to keep her company.

“Mind if I ask something, Marlene?”

“What’s that?”

“Are you bringing any friends with you too?”

“No. Most of my friends at this minute are high schoolers. None of them know my friends like Jay and Karen.”

“You’re still hanging out with teenagers? I thought you gave up on that.”

“No, I haven’t. I don’t see anything wrong about it. I like teenagers anyway,” Marlene said and then added, “some of my friends here in Las Vegas don’t even know I still like teenagers. They don’t need to know who I hang out with.”

Rose agreed.

“My friends who are coming know a little about you.”

“What do they know? I hope it’s nothing negative.”

“Of course not, Marlene. They said to me that they’re actually looking forward to meet my cousins.”

“So that means your guy friends are coming?”

“Of course not, Marlene. I don’t think they’ll be interested in meeting Gunnar, even if it means nothing to them at the moment.”

“That makes sense to me too, Rose. Did you tell them your older cousin likes teenagers and motorcycles?”

“I never said anything about that at all to them. They will see for themselves about your motorcycle when I bring them with me to Carla’s house.”

“At least it’ll give them an idea about that motorcycle of yours. Is it still pink?”

“Yes, it is, actually. I’ve always liked that color.”

Marlene then pushed her bangs out of her face. It felt to her that it was time to have them cut. Not once in her life has Marlene trusted anyone with cutting her dark hair. She cuts it all by herself.

“I think I’ll cut my hair before I come out. I’m not packing much.”

“Neither am I. I just thought since it’s only for the weekend, there’s no need to bring a lot with me. Are you going to use a suitcase or carry – on?”

“I’m bringing a carry – on. When I travel by plane, it’s more than what I’m packing for this weekend. That reminds me. Do you have any new clothes?”

“Not lately. Why are you asking that question?”

“Just wondering. I’m bringing a couple of new outfits.”

“Has Carla seen them?” asked Rose.

“This will be her first time.”

Marlene has shown a little interest in fashion these days, so it’s something new to her.

“I better end this call, Rose. I’ll see you this weekend.”

“It’s nice talking with you again, Marlene. Take care.”

“Same to you.”

Now it was time to do her laundry.


	4. Chapter 4

Carla and Gunnar agreed it was a good Wednesday evening to go out to dinner, so they did that. They both agreed on Chinese. Both Gunnar and Carla don’t go out for Chinese often, so tonight was why they went out to eat.

“Gunnar, can you promise me something for this weekend?” Carla asked.

“What’s that?”

“Since we have both Rose and Marlene, would you and Marlene not argue?”

“I’ll try. Did you tell Marlene the same thing?”

“I have. I just don’t want either of you to ruin our time together. I’ve said this before, and I’ll say it again – Marlene isn’t a bad person like you think she is. She’s a good person. I’ve told her the same thing about you.”

“I’m sure you did, but I just don’t like her.”

“I’m going to drop this subject, Gunnar. What do you want to do for Rose and her friends when they come for the weekend?”

“I never thought about it. Maybe I’ll come up with something when they get here. How many friends did you say that Rose was coming with?”

“I think she said two or three. They’re staying in a hotel except for my sister and Marlene.”

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about your crazy cousin.”

“Can we have a nice evening instead of arguing about Marlene? Do you still want to see a movie tonight or go straight back to the house?”

“We’re still going, Carla. It was your idea we eat out tonight and I came up with the suggestion for a movie. I like movies myself, but I don’t think I want to be any part of performing my type of music. I’m happy where I am.”

“That’s good. I’m happy too. I don’t work at the library over the weekend, so this is why Rose was able to find the time to see us.”

“I like your sister, but not your crazy cousin.”

“I don’t want to listen about calling Marlene crazy cousin when she really isn’t. I don’t like to argue, not even my husband.”

“Sorry.”

“Since we’re having an argument in public, I’d suggest we skip the movies tonight because you’d rather argue with me about Marlene.”

Carla then got up from the table and left. He really was sorry he got Carla all upset and ruined tonight’s date. Yes, he and Carla both agreed before they had their wedding that they wouldn’t argue. Now that didn’t work, they ended up doing it. They should try a bit harder next time.

Carla and Gunnar drove together, so this was why she didn’t bring her own car to get back home during this argument. She even remembered the same thing he did by agreeing not to argue when they got marred as Mr. and Mrs. Gunnar Newton. When he paid the bill, he took both fortune cookies with him so his wife could have one.

Carla offered to drive them both back. There was no need to stop for a visit to the grocery store. There wasn’t anything to spend on food this time, so they skipped that. A while later, Carla saw him head closer to the car. She still didn’t say anything to him as he unlocked his car.

“I’m driving,” was all she told him, grabbing his car keys from his hand.

“That’s fine with me. Maybe we can watch a movie on television instead.”

“I’m not going to watch any movie with you tonight. You can do that alone.”

“I bought your fortune cookie, Carla.”

She snatched one of them from his left hand. He haven’t taken a look at his, but he thought he would wait a while longer to do that.

Neither of them said a word as she got the car in the driveway. As they both got out, she even locked the car and then handed the keys back to him without saying anything. He unlocked the front door as his angry wife walked into the house and turned the lights in the house on. They don’t have any pets, so that was a good thing to worry about letting the dog out.

He watched Carla open her fortune cookie without reading any of it to him. If that’s what she wanted, he wouldn’t share with his wife either. He understood that she was too angry at him to share what her fortune said. He decided to flip on the television on. Like she told him, he really did watch television without her.

Carla locked herself in the master bedroom still angry. She hated arguing in public, and she really felt embarrassed about this night’s argument about Marlene. She kept the door locked until Gunnar was able to go to bed. That she was going to plan on doing. She just needed time to be alone. Since he calls Marlene a crazy woman, she calls him no good person when he actually isn’t.

Carla hoped they better not argue to ruin this short visit while Rose and her friends got involved in this weekend’s activities. Carla wasn’t going to apologize to Gunnar about tonight’s argument. It was up to him to decide when he is ready to apologize. She didn’t want to be in the middle of it when the weekend arrives.

Gunnar never knew she locked the bedroom door. He’ll figure it out when he was ready to get into bed with Carla. She probably won’t say anything to him, he thought to himself. It was dumb to argue with your wife. He never really meant to embarrass her like this. Both of them wanted to have a perfect marriage, but it didn’t work the way they wanted it to be.

He was ready to turn in when the movie was ending at nine – fifteen. He did notice Carla still had the light on in their bedroom. She probably was reading a book, he figured. Gunnar finally knocked on the door when he got to the bedroom.

“Carla, can I come in?”

She got out of her side of the bed, book in her hand and unlocked the bedroom door without saying anything.

“Carla, let me say something.”

Calra looked at him, her black face was still read with embarrassment. 

“All I want to do is apologize to you about the argument we had at the restaurant. Do you forgive me and we’ll forget we had an argument?”

She still had her book in her hand. He was right about her spending time with a book.

Carla finally spoke for the first time that night.

“I’m listening to what you are trying to tell me. Remember before we got married, we both agreed to have the perfect marriage that we wanted?”

“I do. How can I forget that? It was my idea, remember?”

She nodded.

“For the rest of the night I won’t talk to you. I will in the morning. I accept your apology.”

“I knew you would.”

That was when she said nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

Marlene found the time to pack for her weekend visit with Carla and Gunnar. She decided to go out for dinner this evening, but didn’t have any dates with her teenagers. They were doing homework since it’s a week night, so Marlene understood. The boys she talked with recently had known about her being out of town for the weekend.

Once again Marlene called Carla and Gunnar. She was out, Gunnar told her.

“Do you know when Carla will be back?” Marlene asked Gunnar.

“She told me, but I don’t need to share with her crazy cousin.”

Marlene hates it when he says that to her face and over the phone.

“I’m not a crazy person. I’m sure Carla has told you the same thing, Mr. Know – It – All.”

Now it was his turn to hate what she had just told him.

“We’re even now, crazy cousin.”

“Yes, we are, Mr. Know – It – All. How is your day?”

“Why do you need to know about today? There really isn’t worth sharing with crazy cousin.”

“I’ll tell your wife you called me that. She can shape you up.”

He told himself Marlene was acting like his mother.

That’s when the two of them heard Clara slam the garage door. Carla’s pretty hard when she does that. Ever since she got to know her younger cousin, Carla had always done this.

“Now can I talk with that wife of yours?”

“Go ahead. Let me get her on the telephone.”

It didn’t take Marlene long enough to wait.

“Hi, Marlene. How are you today?”

“Doing fine, Coz. I just wanted to let you know I’m just starting to pack up for the weekend visit.”

“That’s great to know, Coz. Gunnar says he’s excited to see you as well, but it’s a lie.”

“I can tell. I’ll do my best to be polite to him during this visit.”

“Okay. I’ll tell him you said the same thing.”

“I spoke to him when you were coming in. It was an okay conversation.”

“At least it’s a start, Marlene. I have already told Gunnar not to ruin this time with my sister and cousin. Now I’m telling you the same thing.”

“You don’t need to act like my mother, Carla. Gunnar told me the exact same thing I just told him.”

“I don’t know if I believe that one or not. Since neither of you get along, this is why I act like your mother.

“Gunnar’s not that bad like you think. If either of you do decide to be friendly with each other, you will see for yourselves that you’re both wrong about one another. This is what the weekend visit is all about.”

“While we’re still on the topic about the weekend visit, I want to tell you he said to me the words ‘crazy cousin.’ He knows I hate that.” 

“Thanks for sharing, Marlene. I can tell either of you what to do.”

Carla was right, Marlene silently told herself.

“I know that. Do you have any idea what we are going to do about meals while Rose and I are over?”

“Gunnar was asking me the same question. We can talk about it some more when both of you are here and decide then. Rose mentioned a couple of her friends are diabetic and glutten free, so let’s just wait and see.”

“That’s fine with me. Have you met these friends that Rose is bringing with her?”

“No, I haven’t. This will be my first time just like you. Don’t worry about her friends, Marlene. They’re not staying at the house.”

“That’s fine. Is Gunnar cool with that?”

“Yes, he is. What are your plans for tonight, Marlene?”

“Nothing, actually.”

“Not even hanging around with your teenagers?”

Ever since Carla was at that age to start an interest in boys, she’d already known Marlene had liked teenagers. She was hanging out with teenagers at that time, and it still hasn’t changed at all today. Marlene gave out a cough. That was something she didn’t expect to happen.

“Are you alright, Marlene?”

“Yes, I am. What have you and Gunnar planned on doing for dinner tonight?” she asked.

“We haven’t talked about it. I’ll let you get back to that packing. See you this weekend.’

“Same to you.”

Now it was time to pack.


	6. Chapter 6

It became Friday very quickly. Marlene took off early that same morning. She left sometime after 8:30. She took her motorcycle as she had planned. Not once in her past years since she got her driver’s license, she enjoyed motorcycles than cars, and still does until today. Marlene played the radio the entire time she drove so it would keep her company as she traveled to Carla and Gunnar’s house.

Marlene went back and forth from music and politics. She likes both, so it was mostly politics. Marlene hasn’t been too crazy about President Trump, but she doesn’t like him as she did with Obama. Marlene sighed. She didn’t vote for Trump last year, but she was part of the women’s march that happened. Marlene couldn’t predict at what time she would be at Carla house. She’ll call her younger cousin when she gets in to let her know she made it.

Not once has Marlene said a word while she drove her motorcycle. She didn’t have anyone with her to talk with. She parked at a Subway at lunchtime and also did a bathroom break while she was out there. She’ll call Carla in a few minutes to let her cousin know where she was so Carla would know to expect her cousin.

When she got out of the bathroom, Marlene got out her phone and called Carla immediately. It turned out that Carla indeed was home.

“Hello, crazy cousin,” Gunnar greeted her.

“Hello, Mr. Know – It – All. Is Carla there?”

“Of course. I’ll tell her the crazy cousin is on.”

Marlene had always hated it when Gunnar called her those words.

It didn’t take Carla very long to talk with Marlene.

“Hi, Marlene. How are you today?”

“So far, so good. I’m about to have some lunch. I don’t know if I’ll be in on time for supper or not. I would like to guess maybe a little late. I really can’t predict.”

“I understand, Marlene. Where are you?”

Marlene told her.

“Sounds good. Right now I’m at Subway,” said Marlene.

“I like Subway too. Have you eaten anything yet?” Carla asked her.

“Not yet. I’m talking with my cousin at the moment. What did you say Rose’s friends’ names were?”

“I forget. She’ll introduce us when she gets to the house.”

“Where are her friends staying while they’re with us?”

“At the hotel. I just don’t want her to pay a hotel bill while she’s out here for a weekend visit.”

“That makes sense to me. I will talk for a few more minutes. Right now the line is getting pretty big, so I better get over there and get my lunch.”

“Okay. Gunnar and I talked this out. We’ll mostly be eating out so I won’t have to cook for Rose’s friends while they’re here. I’ve never met them, but Rose talks about them once in a while.”

“I’m sure Rose does, Carla. I hope they’re as friendly as she says they are.”

“Let’s wait and find out, Marlene. I do agree with you.”

“Where are we going to eat tonight?” Marlene asked.

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that at this minute. We’ll decide when you get here.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll get in that line now so I won’t have to waste my time to wait while I’m at lunch.”

“Okay. I’ll tell Gunnar when we have talked about.”

“All right, Carla. I can’t wait to see you. I’m sure Gunnar is looking forward to seeing your crazy cousin.”

“He’s really not too crazy about you. He likes calling you that, but I keep telling him you’re not a crazy cousin who had a DUI in the past.”

“I like how you keep saying that to him, Carla. Shouldn’t he accept me for who I am?”

“I know. He doesn’t seem to change his mind about not calling you those words anymore.”

“I will wish you luck on that one. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay. Enjoy your lunch and the rest of the ride.”

“You bet I will. I’ll call again when I arrive so you know I made it safely.”

“We usually do that, Marlene. Have a good lunch.”

“I will.”

Then the call ended as she gave out her order. When she finished eating, Marlene once again hopped on her motorcycle and headed for Carla’s place.


	7. Chapter 7

Marlene finally showed up at Carla and Gunnar’s late that same day when she was eating lunch. Yes, Rose was already at the house. She’d been there about three hours now. Rose’s friends stayed in a hotel as planned. They only had a house that was big enough for two guest rooms. Now they’re both taken. Marlene arrived a little after nine – thirty.

The lights at the house were still on, and Marlene saw that was a good thing since she wouldn’t be arriving to a dark house. She rang the doorbell. It was Gunnar who answered.

“Well, the crazy cousin has finally made it,” Gunnar greeted her.

“Where’s Carla, Mr. Know – It – All?” Marlene asked as Gunnar closed the door behind her.

“She’s asleep. She wanted to go to bed early is what she told me. You can see her in the morning, crazy cousin.”

“Aren’t you going to show me where my room is so I’ll know where I’m staying for this weekend?”

“Follow me.”

“Is Rose here too?” Marlene asked.

“Yes, but she has been here about a couple hours. Her friends are staying in a hotel that’s nearby. I’m sure we’ll get to meet them during the day, depending on what she and her friends have going on,” he told her.

“That makes sense, Mr. Know – It – All. I think I’ll stay up for a while so I can unpack and do what I need to do.”

“Don’t bother unpacking tonight, crazy cousin. Just worry about it tomorrow. You must be tired after riding that motorcycle all day long,” Gunnar said.

“You’re right, Gunnar. I’ll wait until tomorrow.”

“Glad to see you saw my point. You can see your cousins first thing.”

“Of course I am. That’s why I decided to come out since it’s been a long time.”

He nodded, so what she just said was true.

“I’ll take a shower, so that can’t wait much longer.”

“Your hair can wait, crazy cousin.”

“You’re right, but I still want to do it tonight to get it over with.”

“Thanks for coming safely, Marlene. Have a good night.”

“You too, Gunnar. Sleep tight.”

He left right before she said those words. Marlene did exactly what she told him she was going to do that. When Marlene got her hair washed and blow – dried, she thought she heard Carla’s voice. She was talking with Gunnar. She didn’t catch any of the words they were saying, so it was no big deal to her.

She changed into her pajamas before she returned to her room to do it. Marlene heard a knock on her door. Marlene was still standing up, so she opened the door to see Carla there. Gunnar told her she was in bed. Carla looked really tired, Marlene noticed. Carla was greeting her with a yawn.

“Hi, Carla. Go back to bed. You look tired,” Marlene said.

“I know, but I wanted to see you first thing in the morning.”

“Gunnar told me that Rose is already here.”

“Yes, she is. You can see her tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait. I don’t talk with her a lot like you do. Just go back to bed, Carla. You really do look like you’re about to fall asleep again.”

“I know. We both agreed we’d let you come here to the house with the lights on.”

“Thanks for doing that, Coz. Gunnar told me I should wait until tomorrow to unpack.”

“He’s right, Marlene. You look tired yourself.”

“I know. Good night, Carla.”

“Same with you, Marlene.”

She kept the door open a while longer. Marlene had always liked to sleep with the door open. Carla and Gunnar already know that, but they usually keep the door closed. Even Marlene noticed that Rose’s bedroom had the lights off.

Marlene woke up bright and early so she could do the unpacking that she wanted to do last night. She usually doesn’t get up until about eight o’clock, so she had been awake way before then. When she woke up this morning, it was already Saturday. Marlene did see from her window that it was supposed to be a beautiful day today, which is something she had always liked.

Gunnar was awake early as well, except that he was up about seven – thirty. She decided to go down to the kitchen to see if there was any coffee in the kitchen, so she did just that. So far Marlene only had Gunnar. Ever since they first met and got to know one another, neither of them had liked or got along up until this day.

“Hi, crazy cousin. How did you sleep last night?”

“I sleep just fine, thank you,” Marlene answered.

“That’s good to know.”

Shortly after they both said good morning, Marlene was the one who saw Carla enter the kitchen.

“Morning, Carla.”

“Morning, Marlene. How was your bedroom we made for you?”

“It was excellent, thanks for asking.”

“I already asked your crazy cousin that question earlier,” he replied as they both hugged and kissed.

Not once had Carla and Gunnar argued since they had met and got to know each other, which was a good thing, Marlene told herself. They did have some mistakes during their relationship.

“What would you like to have for breakfast, Marlene?”

“Nothing that involves sweets. You know I’ve never had a sweet tooth,” she reminded her cousin.

“Would eggs and bacon work?” he asked her.

“The eggs would, but not the bacon. I’ll have bacon another time.”

“What did you have for lunch yesterday?” Carla asked.

“I thought you remembered it was Subway when I called to let you know where I was.”

“Oh, that’s right. Thanks for reminding me.”

“Is Rose still in bed, honey?”

“I haven’t checked on her lately, but I’d like to think so. But first I want to talk with both of you about something before Rose comes down.”

“What’s that?” she asked.

“Would you both not call each other those names while Rose and her friends are here? We’re here to have a nice time, not having an argument.”

“We’ll do our best.”

“Do what you both can. If you call each other those names in front of them, I’ll be embarrassed and that goes with them. Her friends don’t want to think you aren’t very welcoming to them for the first time.”

“Crazy cousin and I will do our best not to let that happen, Carla. Go back to bed. I’ll take care of everything else.”

“All right. The name calling and arguments stop right now. I don’t want my sister to think there’s any fighting. I’ll be watching.”

Marlene looked like she had something to say to Carla, but didn’t.

“See you again when you wake up, Coz. You look really tired.”

“That’s because I am. See you both later.”

Then she left and didn’t come in for another hour.

Rose was up when Carla did the same thing. Both sisters walked into the kitchen together.

“Hi, Rose,” Marlene said.

Rose still looked tired, both Gunnar and Marlene noticed.

“Go back to bed, Rose. You look like you can’t stay awake,” Marlene told her cousin.

“I’ll be fine. All I need at the moment is coffee to keep me awake.”

“I’ll get you a cup.”

“Thanks, Gunnar.”

Rose took the coffee cup from his hand after he poured it.

“You’re welcome.”

“Have you talked with your friends yet, Rose?” Carla asked.

“Just one. Heather said they’ll come in about another hour. They want to take a shower and eat breakfast first.”

“Okay. What did you say you want for breakfast, Rose? Marlene’s hungry for bacon and eggs.”

“Bacon and eggs sound like a good idea.”

“Then bacon and eggs it is,” he said.

“do you want me to do that?” asked Carla.

“Thanks, honey. I got it. Maybe next time you can.”

“Sounds like a good idea. Do you want anymore coffee, Marlene?” asked Carla.

“Maybe a little would be great, thanks. I’m almost out of coffee, but I can do it myself.”

That’s exactly what she did.

Rose left for the stairs again. After Rose left, Marlene said to Carla, “What’s wrong with her? She sounded like she didn’t want to talk with me or say good morning.”

“I know, Marlene. She’s just tired is all. She’ll be wide awake after she’s had more coffee and is more alert.”

“That’s fine with me. Maybe she went up to talk with her friends,” suggested Marlene.

“You can be right, Coz.”

The three of them talked some more when Rose returned less than ten minutes.

“Heather said they’ll meet us in town around ten,” Rose told them.

“They don’t know how to get here, do they?”

“They do, Sis. I showed them last night when we drove in.”

“Good.”

Gunnar once again got up.

“The eggs should be ready. There’s always more.”

“Thanks, Gunnar. I can help myself.”

“You and Marlene are both guests this weekend, Rose. You two don’t need to do much here while you’re staying for the weekend visit.”

Marlene didn’t argue there.

“Are you still in NASCAR, Marlene? Carla hasn’t said anything about that.”

“No, I’m not, sad to say. I do miss it, though. Stan is still out there.”

“I’m sure he is.”

A few more minutes later, Rose was starting to be more awake. They all heard Rose’s cell phone go off.

“I’ll be back.”

Then she was out.

“What do you have in mind on what we should do today, Coz?”

“That’s up to you and Rose, Marlene. You decide and we’ll go from there.”

That’s what they agreed on. Rose returned.

“Heather said to tell you they are in the mood to see a movie, go out to the mall and sightsee. How does that sound to you, Carla?”

“That’s fine. You can go back to the hotel and spend some time with them if you’d like.”

They were finishing breakfast when Carla said that.

“Thank you for the suggestion, Carla. I’ll head over there right now and we’ll go from there.”

Carla helped her husband clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

“We’ll see you later, Rose.”

“Okay. I’m taking my car with me.”

Then she left the three of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Time passed. Carla, Marlene, and Gunnar were in his car to meet Rose and her friends at the hotel where they were registered in.

“Do you know the room numbers are so we can go in to meet them, Carla?” Marlene asked her younger cousin.

“Rose didn’t tell me anything, Marlene, so I have no idea. I don’t know what their names are or what they looked like.”

“Crazy cousin just asked my question, honey.”

“I told the two of you not to use those names, don’t you remember?” Carla asked.

“Oops,” he said.

“Let’s just have a nice weekend without arguments and name calling. Can we please do that?”

“We won’t, Coz. I know for sure that Mr. Know – It – All probably does know.”

Marlene and Gunnar thought to themselves that the name calling could still be around when nobody’s around, and that goes for Carla as well. They don’t want to show Rose and her friends that they both don’t get along while around each other. It was Gunnar’s idea, and Marlene liked it.

“Might not even happen, Mr. Know – It – All,” Marlene whispered when Carla wasn’t paying much attention.

Carla was the one who is doing the driving, which was fine with them. They listened to the weather report on the way to the hotel. It was supposed to be partly cloudy with sunshine later that afternoon. Marlene was hoping it would be nice and sunny over the weekend, but she’s not complaining about it. The three of them made it to the hotel after the weather report ended. He turned off the radio.

“Thanks, Gunnar.”

“You’re welcome, honey,” he replied.

They would have to wait and kiss each other once they were out of the vehicle. Marlene doesn’t mind watching the kissing part. She and Carla kiss once in a while. Rose and her friends were waiting in the hotel lobby. Rose really was telling the truth about three friends. Rose was an honest person, and not once has Marlene known her as a liar, even though they’re both cousins.

Once she, Gunnar and Carla walked into the hotel, Rose headed their way to give her sister a hug, and Carla returned it as well.

“Hi, Marlene. How did you sleep last night?” asked Rose.

“Just fine. How about you?”

“Great. I had enough sleep, so I’m wide awake as well. Girls, I’d like to introduce you to my cousin, Marlene Potsie, my sister, Carla and my brother – in – law, Gunnar.”

“Wait a minute. Did you say Marlene Potsie, Rose?” a light – haired brown girl asked.

Rose’s friends also noticed that Marlene and Carla were also colored, and Gunnar was white.

“Hello, ladies. It’s a real pleasure to meet you,” Gunnar said politely.

“Same to you,” they all returned.

The light – haired woman had brown hair and was named Heather, and she was the one who asked that question.

“Yes, I did. What makes you ask that?”

“Because I followed you when were in NASCAR before you left. You were my favorite driver,” Heather told Marlene.

“Thank you. My brother Stan is still out there.”

“I’m sure he is. I even thought he was a good driver too.”

“And he still is,” Marlene said.

Rose introduced the other blonde – haired girls known as Susan and Mary.

Her friends seemed to enjoy meeting a former driver who had to drop out because of a DUI. Marlene hasn’t touched any alcohol since.

“Marlene, would you mind checking the time?” Carla asked, and then added, “I don’t have a watch with me.”

Marlene did what her younger sister had asked.

“Almost noon,” was the answer.

Marlene looked again.

“Sorry. Eleven – fifteen. What have we decided to do today?”

Rose decided to answer that one.

“Okay. That sounds fine with me.”

“Marlene, what do you do now since you’re not a driver anymore?” Mary asked.

“I work in a post office, but it’s not much. I work hard.”

“You’ve been a hard driver since you became a successful driver, Coz.”

“Thank you. If you girls were wondering, no, I don’t do autographs.”

“That’s okay, Marlene. We weren’t planning on to ask that question,” Susan told her.

“Good. Now let’s scram, should we?”

And that was what they did. Now it was time for the fun weekend visit to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

While driving around town, Carla said to Marlene and Gunnar, “I have some news for you.”

Rose and her friends were following Carl’s car. They were sightseeing like Rose’s friends wanted to do today, and that was fine with Marlene.

“I’m getting a raise from the library!” she said excitedly.

“That’s wonderful, honey.”

“How long ago did you get this raise?” Marlene wanted to know.

“Just Thursday when I was eating lunch with the boss. I wanted to save this wonderful news until this weekend so you and Rose could hear this in person,” Carla told her older cousin.

“Have you told Rose about this?”

“Yes, Marlene. I told her when I picked her up at the hotel where her friends are staying.”

“I’m sure she was proud of her sister.”

“Of course Rose is, Marlene. Aren’t you happy for your younger cousin?”

“You bet I am!” Marlene answered proudly.

“We can hug when we get to a stop again.”

“You mean group hug. Rose can be part of it.”

“He’s right, Carla.”

Carla kept smiling. She was happy that the name – calling and arguing have stopped like she wanted them to.

Marlene almost called Gunnar Mr. Know – It – All before she agreed to do the group hug, but stopped herself. No way she wanted to ruin this weekend with her cousin and her husband, Whenever Gunnar calls Marlene ‘crazy cousin,’ he only uses them in a good way, and not a bad one. Marlene really never called herself crazy cousin, which she never has been when she and Carla got really close when Carla learned how to walk and talk.

Now that Marlene and Carla both live in different parts of the country, they both do their best to talk whenever they had found the chance to do so. Both Carla and Gunnar take turns during the chores. There really wasn’t much to do around the house today because Marlene and Rose came to visit for the weekend. Since she and Rose are here, they might go out to at tonight so that way Carla wouldn’t have to mess around to do the cooking, and the same goes with him.

It looked like to Marlene that it was almost time to fill up the gas in the car. They were getting close to driving by one. The closest gas station was Shell.

“Carla, I think we should stop for gas and a bathroom break,” Gunnar said.

“I like that idea, Gunnar,” agreed Marlene.

So Carla did what he had suggested. Marlene looked behind her from the backseat. Yes, Rose was still behind them.

“Is Rose still behind us, Coz?”

Marlene answered Carla’s question.

“Yes, she is. I just checked.”

“Thank you, Marlene. That’s all I needed to know.”

“And you got your answer.”

“Yes, I did. I wonder if Rose needs to stop for gas and a bathroom break as well, but it wouldn’t hurt to get out and stretch.”

The three of them saw it was starting to get windy.

“I bought my jacket to play safe. It was a little bit windy when I was driving my motorcycle.”

“I knew it was windy because that’s what the weather report said,” Gunnar agreed.

They were actually having a conversation without getting into any arguments and name – calling, which made Carla very happy.

When they’re all going to stop for a break, he and Marlene would mouth silently to one another without Carla and Rose noticing that they were going to name – call ‘crazy cousin’ and ‘Mr. Know – It – All.’ They never really got along very well, so they both would be happy for the weekend to end and Marlene could be able not to see his face anytime soon. Whenever that would be. At least they would stay in touch.

So they parked at the gas station. Rose and her friends did as well. It was about getting close to almost two – fifteen. It looked to both of the cousins that they thought it was later than that. Marlene didn’t seem to care on what Gunnar thought of the time. To her, she thought that Mr. Know – It – All probably wouldn’t care either way, which happens to be true.

Rose parked behind her sister. The car looked like it was running low on gas.

“Do you girls need to stop for a visit to the bathroom so I can get some gas? It’s running out.”

“That’s a very good idea, Rose. Can I have a turn to drive next? I’m sure you’re tired of driving.” Heather said.

“Of course you can drive, Heather. You’re right that I’m tired of driving since I’ve done most of it.”

It was a good idea to switch drivers. Marlene offered to have a turn, but she really doesn’t know her way of this area of the state.

“We can switch drivers, Coz. I’m sure Rose and her friends are thinking of the same thing.”

It was Marlene who said that.

“I like that idea. You can drive if you want to, Marlene.”

“I would like to, but I don’t know my way around in your area of the state.”

She saw that Marlene had a good point.

“I guess I’ll drive for a while, honey.”

Gunnar is also a good driver, but Marlene thought that Mr. Know – It – All wasn’t that good for NASCAR, and she didn’t want to say it in front of him, so she kept it to herself.

“We can go out to eat dinner at four – thirty or five, but that’s up to you and Rose. I’m hungry for a snack. How about you?” Carla told Marlene.

Rose was with them. Rose liked the idea, and agreed with her sister.

“But gas stations don’t have any healthy snacks, Carla. That’s just the problem.”

“I know. It’s our only choice.”

“I guess you’re right, honey. It wouldn’t hurt not to have a sugary snack.”

Even Gunnar isn’t too crazy about sweets. As for now, he and Carla are both thinking of trying glutten free food someday, even though some of it is expensive. Rose liked her sister’s idea of having dinner between four – thirty and five that Carla wanted. When they all finished paying for the gas and a trip to the restroom, it was now time to be on the road again. That’s exactly what they did. No complaints there.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now Sunday. Marlene had no trouble falling asleep in Carla and Gunnar’s house since she’d been a guest here several times. Marlene happens to be a late sleeper once in a while, and today was one of those days. At least it was better than going home with a hotel bill like Rose’s friends were. She stayed up for a while the night to do just that. She also couldn’t believe on how short of a visit this is with her cousin and Gunnar.

Marlene didn’t ride her motorcycle at all over this weekend because she doesn’t know the area where they live. She also didn’t see any new changes this house had. Today was one of those days that Marlene was able to do just that since Marlene doesn’t have to be back home until tomorrow. Before she leaves tomorrow, she was able to visit the gas station since the motorcycle was running low.

When Marlene woke up, she was able to see that today wasn’t a sunny day. It must’ve changed its mind and decided to rain instead. She doesn’t remember when the area where she lives had a rain storm. Marlene was very thankful that she didn’t leave today in the rain. If she did, she would’ve driving in the rain. She might’ve caught a cold when she gets back to her house.

Carla didn’t bother checking on her older cousin to make sure Marlene was feeling okay because of her sleeping late. Rose and her friends had to be on the road again early this afternoon, so that meant Marlene would be the only guest left, but she didn’t mind it since the name calling would return, since that was something she and Gunnar agreed to do.

When Marlene woke up, it was almost eleven – thirty this morning. Where had the time gone? she asked herself as she hopped out of bed. It also felt good to stretch because she’d slept so late. When she headed to the bathroom, Marlene heard Gunnar ask, “When’s your crazy cousin coming down to join us?”

“I wish you would stop calling Marlene crazy when she actually isn’t,” Carla told him.

“That wouldn’t change, Carla. You know that.”

“Of course I do. I just don’t like all of this name calling between you two.”

“Have you told her that at all?”

“Of course. Over a thousand tines like I do with you, Gunnar.”

When Marlene was able to come in the kitchen, Gunnar was the first to greet her.

“You’re finally up, crazy cousin.”

“I decided to wake up now, Mr. Know – It – All. What do you have in mind on what we’re going to do?”

“Rose is leaving today. That means you and I can have some quality time until you leave tomorrow. It’s too bad you and Rose are already leaving after such a short visit,” Carla told her.

Marlene had to agree, so there was no need for an argument.

“When we get together again, Coz, it’s your and Mr. Know – It – All’s turn to come out and see me since I’m here on this short trip.”

“Do you plan to invite Rose?”

“I might, Carla. Only if she wants to join. It’s not very often I see both of my cousins.”

Now it was Carla’s turn to agree.

“Is Rose up yet, Carla?”

“She is, but wanted to pack and get ready to leave with her friends.”

“Has Rose eaten breakfast already?” Marlene asked.

“Yes. She woke up early so that would give her enough time to get ready for the road trip home.”

“Speaking of home, I’d like to pay a visit to the gas station. My motorcycle is running low on gas.”

“I’ll be happy to take you this afternoon if you’d like, crazy cousin.”

“Thank you, Mr. Know – It – All. I appreciate it. I haven’t been to your gas station lately, so I’ll follow you there.”

“Sounds good, crazy cousin.”

Carla gave them both a look.

“Please don’t start that again. I’m tired of hearing you say those words.”

Neither of them said a word when Carla had asked them to stop it.

“I’d like to wait a while longer before I fill up my motorcycle. I want to have some coffee and breakfast first if you don’t mind. Do you have any Corn Flakes, Carla?”

“We do. Do you want me to pour it?”

“Thank you, Carla, but I can do that myself.”

When Marlene finished enjoying the Corn Flakes, she was ready to leave.

“We’ll be back, Carla.”

“Shouldn’t take very long.”

“All right, honey. Be safe out there.”

That’s when they left.


	11. Chapter 11

Before Marlene went to bed that night, she received a phone call from a friend of hers.

“Hi, Marlene.”

“Hi, Tom.”

“Are you still with your cousin?”

“Yes. What about my cousin are you telling me?” asked Marlene.

“I was only wondering when you’ll be coming back home.”

“Tomorrow. My other cousin left just earlier today with her friends.”

“Do you want me to pick you up at the airport?”

“You don’t need to pick me up, Tom. I thought I told you that I brought my motorcycle.”

“Oh, yeah, you did. I guess I didn’t pay much attention. Are you still going on that date with we’ve been talking about?”

“We will, but I think that the weekend is going to be the best choice for me,” Marlene told him.

“I’ll look forward to it.”

He happens to be Marlene’s latest boyfriend. To tell the truth, he’s not a teenager this time. He’s her age.

“I’ll call you in the morning before I leave. How does that sound?”

“I like that. At least it gives me something to look forward on seeing you.”

“I can't wait to see you either.”

“Does your cousin know about me?”

“Of course she doesn’t. Why do you ask that kind of question?”

“I don’t know. I thought she’d like to know you’re not dating teenagers much anymore.”

“I’ll save that for the morning when I have breakfast with them.”

“Who’s ‘them’? I don’t think I’m following that.”

“What I was trying to tell you that my cousin is married. He and I don’t get along very well.”

“That’s not good.”

“We don’t think of one another as family. We call each other names, but my cousin doesn’t want us to do any name calling while her sister was with us.”

“That’s a good idea not to ruin a good time with your family.”

“I see your point, Tom. Maybe you could meet my cousin sometime. Maybe you’ll like her.”

“I don’t think you mentioned her name.”

“Carla Newton.”

“Carla’s a nice name, but it’s not a favorite female name.”

“I know. I should go now, Tom. I’m heading off to bed now.”

“All right. Do you plan to dream about me? I dream about you every night.”

“I don’t dream very often. When I do dream, I hope you’ll be in it.”

“I hope so. Sleep tight. I’ll look forward to hearing your voice again tomorrow.”

“I know you will. Night, Tom.”

Then they disconnected.

Before changing into her pajamas after taking a shower, Marlene went to the living room to say good – night to Carla and Gunnar.

“I’m going to bed, Coz. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Of course you’ll see us, Marlene.”

“Before I go to bed, I thought I’d tell you that there’s something that I would like to tell you.”

“Okay. Whatever it is, it can wait until morning.”

“See you both in the morning.”

“All right, crazy cousin.”

When Marlene woke up the next morning, it was 7:15. She was the first one to wake up. Yes, Marlene has always been a fan of sleeping late. She did decide to wake up early so that way it would give her a head start. She can’t promise being home in time before it gets dark. That’s happened to her a few times, even if it means daylight savings time. She decided to stay in bed for a while longer until either Gunnar or Carla get up. Neither one sleep in.

Marlene heard somebody fifteen minutes later. That’s when she finally got out of bed so she could get dressed and help herself to some coffee. It didn’t take Marlene very long to figure out on what to wear for today’s adventure home. Nobody would be paying much attention what she’ll be wearing. She found Carla in the kitchen. That’s when Carla saw Marlene walk in.

“Morning,” both of the cousins said at the same time.

“Are you ready for your coffee, Marlene?”

“Yes. If it’s ready, that is.”

“Of course it’s ready. Last night you said you wanted to tell us something. He doesn’t have to be around to hear on what you want to tell.”

“Mr. Know – It – All doesn’t need to hang around for this.”

“You can tell me now if you’d like.”

“I will. I have almost stopped dating teenagers.”

“That’s a switch. Have you met any of their parents?”

“A few. They didn’t like the idea of their children hanging out with a colored Democrat that is way older than they are. Yes, I was judged by them because I am colored. And I happened to have friends who treat me as equal.”

“Which is a good thing. What time do you plan to have your next date with this new person?” asked Carla.

“He called before I went to bed last night. We were talking about going on a date when I get back home. I’d like to set it up for next weekend since I was here to see my cousins.”

“It was a good short visit. Are you still with that post office? You didn’t mention your job once while spending time with family,” Carla said.

“Yes, I’m still there. I don’t go back until tomorrow since today is a travel day.”

That’s when Gunnar joined them in the kitchen.

“Good – morning, honey. Same to you, crazy cousin.”

Marlene and Carla returned the good – morning.

“Is there anymore coffee left for me?”

“There’s plenty of coffee, Mr. Know – It – All.”

“Did you want to tell us about your news, crazy cousin?”

“Marlene and I just talked about it. You didn’t miss anything,” Carla told him.

“You didn’t miss it since it works either way, Mr. Know – It – All.”

“That’s fine with me.”

“What would you like to eat, Marlene?”

“Do you have any eggs? I was thinking of scrambled eggs.”

“Yes, we have some. I’ll have to go to the store when you leave since we’re running low.”

“I think I’ll have Corn Flakes,” he added, “with toast to go with it.”

So Carla grabbed out a pan so she could get the eggs ready.

“While you’re doing the eggs, Coz, I’ll do some packing.”

“All right. If you do that packing now, you’ll leave after we’re done with breakfast.”

“I was planning on it. I stayed in bed until I heard somebody enter the kitchen.”

“When you leave, things would be back to normal.”

“Yes, it would,” Marlene agreed.

Even though the weekend was a short visit, she didn’t bother bringing a lot with her, which does make sense. The three of them talked as they ate. Marlene did all of that packing just in time to eat. When they finished eating, Marlene immediately headed for her ride home.


End file.
